


The Demon's Door

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that just need to stay secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Gore, slight OOC-ness, mutations, horror, cursing
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

"Hey. Little Demon."

He jumps, turning slightly to find Soul standing behind him. He curses lowly, turning completely to face him with a frown. "Yeah? What do you want now?" When Soul didn't answer, he frowned and began studying his posture. He couldn't help but notice something..wrong...different..about the young Weapon. His frown deepens when he realizes he can't place it. _'I feel like I should know though...Hmm. Interesting.'_ "Evans! Are you going to answer or n-"

"I want to show you something." Soul, who'd been standing straight with his hands in his pockets and looking to his left, suddenly moved his eyes to look him over then turned back to staring to his left. Demon scowls, holding back a growl. "Yeah, yeah. Your the master here, what is it?"

Soul grins suddenly, showing all of his sharp, sharkish teeth. A chill passes over the Demon, making him shiver. Something was definitely wrong here...

"This way." Soul points to his right, past the gramophone and his chair. Little Demon looks that way, trying to find out what was so important behind those long red curtains. He knew everything that was in this room, he'd searched it, made it, and sealed it. There wasn't possibly anything he didn't know about this room that could be there. So what was this damn brat trying to show him?

"Coming?" He blinked, jumping when he realizes that Soul had made his way to the gramophone and wasn't pausing. With a low growl of _"that damn Evans brat"_ he hurries over, stopping before the curtain. Soul was already there, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. His eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his hair. All in all, he looked demonic and evil. Another shiver fought its way down Little Demon's spine.

They stood silent for a moment, neither making the slightest noise. Another minute passes and Little Demon opens his mouth to speak, but once more Soul interrupts. "This" he hisses, "...is my room." He reaches out, grasping the curtain. Ignoring Little Demon's indignant squawk of "But there's nothing there!", he pulls.

Demon gapes, trying to recollect whether or not a door had been there before. Soul lets out a small giggle. "How did you know...Where did that..." Soul giggles again, finding Little Demon's lack of coherent thought amusing.

Demon straightens, turning his head to look up at Soul angrily. "So whats behind it?" He freezes, feeling fear when he catches a brief glimpse of one of Soul's eye when he coos.

Without another word, Soul releases the curtain and grasps the doorknob. Demon swallows, turning back to the door. Something about it pulls at his attention. The door itself was black, with a dark-blood-red frame. Something was written on the door in a twisting pattern of blue and purple. He couldn't read it, making it even more forbidding.

Soul turns the knob, slowly easing it open. It creaked at first -and Demon could have sworn Soul did it on purpose- before falling open silently. He would have preferred a groan or even ear-splitting screech. Either way, he was completely unprepared for what lay within..

A gasp emerges from him and he step inside, looking around in horror. Countless bodies were spread out within the room, some butchered, some whole. Almost all had some form of stitching on them, and the butchered parts were sown together. Soul giggles, watching him. Something catches Demon's eye and he slowly tilts his head up, afraid of what he'd find. A scream catches in his throat.

Above him was a chandelier. A chandelier of human body parts. A screaming head hung from the bottom, its long black hair weaving its way artistically through the others and disappearing somewhere at the top. He nearly gags, turning away. He continued to search the room, trying to find something - _anything_ \- that wasn't covered with or made of human body parts. Arms were sowed together to form sick wall ornaments; a finger sowed to a person's forehead; skin, bones, hair, and what might have been piano wire formed curtains and the floor. He felt sick, but was too horrified to do anything.

Arms suddenly wrap around him -one around his shoulders, another his waist- and a body presses itself to his back. He gurgles, terrified. Breath on his left ear made him slide his eyes over, catching Soul's. Another scream wormed its way in his head. Soul half-smiles, half-grins at him and Demon feels tears come to his eyes. "Do you like it?" he whispers. Demon's heart stops and he breaths a scream. Soul just grins and laughs.

And the worst thing is...the door was still open.night

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? I tried to make it as close to what I imagined, but kinda...failed. Think 'Jeepers Creepers' and you've nearly got it down. And yes, Little Demon was a bit OOC, but can you blame him? He believes Soul to be innocent (shown by his constant tempting to 'darken him') and sane. So if your supposedly sane and innocent tenant shows you something from the Devil's worst nightmares, how do you respond? Its your choice as to what he tries to do now, but oh well. So basically, I just showed Soul to be a bat-shit, crazy-ass psychopath and murder, all under 900 words.


End file.
